No puedo seguir molesto
by Vordigan
Summary: Quejarse y maldecir era todo lo que le quedaba para ocultar su verdadera preocupación - Traducción al español de "Can't stay mad" de la autora original @Evil trash queen


Los pueblos pequeños comúnmente son muy conocidos por su destacable paz y la quietud de su ambiente. Lejos de los estruendosos ruidos de las grandes ciudades, multitudes, tráfico, fábricas, etc. Es un lugar muy diferente. Sin embargo, ese ambiente no siempre es tan reconfortante como podría parecer, la gente normalmente tiende a ser muy cuidadosa y tranquila. ¿Por qué? Recuerden que en estos pueblos todos conocen a todos, con ser un poco ruidoso en alguna conversación, indudablemente tus vecinos escucharán. Pronto hablarán con sus amigos, y sus amigos le dirán a sus amigos, ten por seguro que todos se enterarán de tu situación al siguiente día. Es casi como si todos fueran una celebridad aquí.

Eso es justamente la razón de por qué era tan raro escuchar todos los gritos y groserías rompiendo con las silenciosas tardes en la casa Thunderman. Ni siquiera tenías que estar dentro de la casa para escuchar tan claro como el agua las agitadas voces de los hijos mayores. Era sumamente raro enterarse de que estos dos compartían una especie de discusión tranquila, a pesar de eso, esta parecía sobresalir, pues muchas de sus discusiones era vagas y hasta cómicas. Esta vez, por otra parte, casi podías tocar la tensión que había entre de los hermanos, casi saboreabas la alteración y el odio.

A este punto, nadie que estuviera en la casa era un factor amenazante. Si no fuera por la enorme dependencia que ellos se tenían uno al otro, lo cual era claramente notorio en cualquiera otra situación menos agitada, hasta podrías creer que cualquiera de ellos estaba a punto de asesinar en cualquier momento.

Muchas cosas se dijeron esa noche, muy pocas de ellas eran en serio.

"¡Eres un maldito egoísta, me repugna compartir tu ADN!"  
"¡Si no fueras la 'señorita perfecta' todo el tiempo, no tendría que ser así tan seguido!"

Y así seguía. No hay necesidad de profundizar en eso.

Una larga historia, sus gritos y peleas terminaban con un jarrón roto y una enfurecida Phoebe saliendo rápidamente de la casa. Ella odiaba salir después de que el cielo se oscurecía, la hacía sentir insegura. Pero probablemente eso era lo correcto en ese momento. Los dos necesitaban su tiempo y espacio para bajar su enojo y meditar sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Si se quedaban juntos por tan solo cinco minutos más, dios sabe qué hubiera pasado.

Estas peleas requerían al menos dos horas para que los latidos del corazón de Max volvieran a su ritmo normal, tiempo que usaba para trabajar en algunos de sus viejos proyectos, jugar videojuegos, hablar con Colosso... cualquier cosa para sacar de su mente a Phoebe. También, llegó la hora en que se dio cuenta de que su hermana no había vuelto... seguía enfurecido pero eso no detenía la idea de que Phoebe nunca estaba afuera tan noche luego de salir, esa idea seguía rondando en su cabeza... y se volvía más fuerte mientras pasaba el tiempo.

Los segundos se volvieron horas, el silencio en la casa lo mataba, su orgullo le impedía hacer algo tan ridículo como tratar de buscarla. Pero pronto se encontró a si mismo sentado en el sillón de la sala, checando el reloj cada diez segundos, quería fingir que aún se sentía molesto pero la verdad es que no podía evitar preocuparse.

Checó su teléfono otra vez.

1:14 AM

"Diablos" murmuró.

El joven apretó el teléfono con sus manos y frunció el ceño, todas sus preocupaciones estaban a solo una llamada de desvanecerse.

 _Supongo que una llamada no me hará daño... puedo fingir que necesito preguntarle algo... eh... ¡el control remoto! Sí, eso funcionará..._

 _Soy patético._

Al final no tenía otra opción más que rendirse, presionó el número uno en marcado rápido y esperó. Su corazón se aceleró cuando escuchó el primer timbre, pero de repente, la peor situación posible sucedió. Toda la ira que tenía se fue de su cuerpo y fue reemplazada con verdadero miedo al escuchar el ringtone de Phoebe atravesando por la silenciosa sala.

Ella dejó su teléfono.

Era suficiente. No importa cuánto le hacía hervir la sangre, o lo arrogante e irritante que ella podía llegar a ser, no quería una hermana perdida. Max se levantó, tomó su chamarra y salió por la entrada principal de la casa.

"Demonios" Seguía diciendo entre dientes. _  
_"Por el amor de dios Phoebe. ¿No podías escoger otro día para perderte? Rayos Phoebe."

Quejarse y maldecir era todo lo que le quedaba para ocultar su verdadera preocupación. Trató de revisar en los lugares más obvios primero. Tomó un taxi a la biblioteca y revisó en la sección de romance; nada. ¿Ciencia ficción tal vez? Nop. Una búsqueda insatisfactoria cerca de los libros de matemáticas y era todo.

Okay, tal vez quería rodearse de historia... tuvo que caminar casi seis calles para llegar al museo y le tomó como media hora revisar todo el lugar, solo para darse cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí.

¡El Palacio de la Pizza de Wong! Él sabía mejor que nadie que ella solía comerse sus penas. Recuerdos de la vez que comieron waffles juntos a medianoche para olvidar la muerte de su hámster y como él había sido la única persona que la hizo sonreír después de la trágica pérdida, se reproducían en su cabeza y tenía que dejarlos pasar para concentrarse, no podía soportar el pequeño sentimiento de culpa que se apretaba contra su pecho. Sacó su teléfono de la chamarra y buscó el emoticon de pizza con el que etiquetó el número telefónico de Wong. Justo después, puso el teléfono en su oído y esperó. La señora de mediana edad tomó la llamada después del segundo timbre. Su falsa voz bondadosa se escuchó por la línea.

"¿Palacio de la Pizza de Wong? ¿En qué puedo servirle?"  
"Wong, ¿mi hermana está ahí?" Preguntó fríamente.  
"¿Max?" Reconoció la voz del joven.  
"Mhmm"  
"No sé por qué lo preguntas, pero he tenido un día encantador y sabrás que eso significa ¡no lidiar con nadie de tu familia!"

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir gruñendo su evidente desprecio, le colgó. Era raro. Alarmantemente raro.

Su última esperanza era la casa de Cherry, si no estaba en ningún otro lado ¡entonces debía estar ahí! Rezó porque estuviera ahí. Sus pasos golpeando contra el pavimento de la banqueta era el único sonido que podía oír. Las calles vacías en medianoche casi se veían como si pertenecieran a un pueblo fantasma.

La noche se volvía más fría y empezó a lamentar no haberse traído una chamarra más gruesa, pues apenas se cubría con la que estaba usando, exhaló y vio su propio aliento. Mientras caminaba ahí no paraba de refunfuñar él solo.

"Será mejor que estés ahí Bobis... lo juro por dios, no te atrevas a no estar ahí"

Al fin, el súper villano se aproximó a la verde luz de la casa, rodeada por diversos tipos de plantas, especialmente Lirios. Tomó un profundo respiro antes de tocar el timbre. No tomó más de quince segundos para que la puerta se abriera, dejando ver a la bien conocida rubia. El típico olor a frambuesas de su casa invadió sus fosas nasales, también el calor de adentro se sentía tan bien en su rostro congelado.

La mirada somnolienta de la chica con ojos medio cerrados se convirtió en una de gran confusión, cuando vio quién era la persona que la saludaba.

"¿Max?" Frunció las cejas.  
"Sólo dime que mi copia descerebrada está aquí para que pueda ir a casa." Quería sonar tan molesto como fuera posible.

La chica entendió a lo que se refería pero no tenía una respuesta satisfactoria. "¿Phoebe? No la he visto en todo el día.

Sus palabras como esperaba, le desagradaron profundamente, pero también provocaron algo de ansiedad en su interior. El súper chico llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice a su frente y se frotó mientras se movía de adelante hacia atrás en el porche. Su desesperación empezaba a mostrarse, miró hacia el cielo y de vuelta a la tierra.

La mejor amiga de su hermana comenzó a notar su situación y pronto compartió su preocupación "...¿dónde está Phoebe?"

"¿Crees que esperaría encontrarla aquí si supiera dónde diablos está?"

Levantó sus brazos a la defensiva "Oye. Okay, no hay necesidad de ponerse rudo. Pero en serio ¿Qué pasó?"

Normalmente, no le diría una palabra a ella, Cherry no era más que la amiga tonta de su hermana. Pero hoy necesitaba de toda la ayuda posible. Entonces suspiró.

"Tuvimos una _enorme_ pelea y terminó saliéndose, empecé a preocuparme cuando me di cuenta de lo tarde que se estaba haciendo, todo lo que sé es que no está en el museo, la biblioteca o con Wong" Le explicó sintiéndose peor.

La chica rubia cruzó los brazos pensativamente, se quedaron ambos en silencio viendo hacia la nada, cada uno perdido en su propio pensamiento tratando de averiguar el lugar de su ahora extraviado, ser querido.

Max definitivamente se quedó sin ideas, la desesperación estaba plasmada por toda su cara, mientras a Cherry de pronto le vino una idea.

"¡El parque de perros abandonado! ¡Claro!" Le dijo.

Su compañero la miró confundido, como era de esperarse. Tomó su mirada pensativa como señal para explicarse.

"¡Toda la semana estuvo triste porque Link se mudó y empezó a ir ahí todo el tiempo! Sólo me llevó con ella una vez, pero casi todas las veces en que le enviaba mensajes preguntándole dónde estaba, ¡ella estaba ahí! ¡Oh por dios, debí darme cuenta antes!"  
"¿El parque abandonado del que todos los niños cuentan historias de fantasmas?"  
"¡Sí! ¡El que está a cinco calles del cementerio de Hidenville!"  
"¿Crees que esté ahí?" Max le dio una seria mirada a la chica rubia. Una mirada de 'No puedo perder más tiempo, será mejor que sea cierto'. Y captó la idea.

Cherry asintió "Definitivamente. Solo déjame ir por mi chamarra y mis botas e iremos"

Ella estaba a punto de volver adentro pero el chico la detuvo cerrando su puerta principal con nada más que un movimiento de sus dedos. Así que volteó hacia él.

"Espera. Yo me encargo... yo voy solo" miró hacia abajo, si no tenía opción más que mostrar su preocupación, también evitaría contacto visual con la única que obviamente iba a chantajearlo en el futuro.

La chica le dio una sonrisa traviesa "Aaay, ¡si quieres a tu hermana!"

Él apartó su mirada "Tendrías que tener una enfermedad emocional para no querer a tu familia, creo... dile una sola palabra de esta conversación _a quién sea_ y te arrepentirás" Le dijo amenazándola, pero eso no borró la enorme sonrisa de sus labios.

"Ya me voy" Y justo después, salió corriendo por la ciudad.

Ella lo miró mientras corría, pensando en todas las peleas que había presenciado entre los dos y se dio cuenta de lo cariñosos que eran en realidad. Se dio cuenta de que todos sus "Te odio" eran en realidad un "Te necesito" y todas sus miradas querían decir "No podría vivir sin ti".

Y después recordó...

"¡Max! ¡Espera! ¡Cerraste la puerta! ¡Tienes que abrirla no puedo entrar!"

Pero él ya estaba muy lejos.

El parque no era muy grande, no era más que quince metros cuadrados de árboles, hierba crecida y bancas viejas. Tan pronto como llegó ahí y no logró ver a su gemela, ni siquiera le importó ser discreto. Llevó sus manos alrededor de su boca y empezó a gritar su nombre a todo pulmón. Repitiendo el proceso mientras caminaba por el lugar hasta que escuchó una débil respuesta.

"¿Max...?" Su voz era alta pero débil, como si tratara desesperadamente de ser encontrada pero no tuviera mucha energía para hacerlo. El sonido de su voz aceleró su corazón.

"¿Pheebs? ¿Dónde estás?"  
"Por aquí..."

Siguió el frágil grito de su gemela, corriendo rápido por el lugar, mirando a su alrededor hasta que la ubicó. Sentada con la espalda recargada en un árbol y con ambas manos sosteniendo su pie izquierdo dolorosamente. Su rostro mostraba un enorme dolor mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por el frío de la noche. Se veía tan... vulnerable. Y él odiaba eso.

"¿Phoebe qué pasó?" Se arrodilló a su lado.

"Vine aquí para caminar y aclarar mi mente, y estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que tenía las agujetas desatadas. Me tropecé y creo que me torcí el tobillo... No puedo pararme... con mamá y papá en casa de la abuela, y Billy y Nora en casa de sus amigos, pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de que no estaba y que pasaría toda la noche aquí" Explicó mirando hacia el cielo, contemplando la forma en que los astros se emparejaban meteorológicamente con lo frío de la noche.

"¿...Qué hay de mí?" Max se sintió lastimado por la forma en que lo sacó deliberadamente de la ecuación.

Ella miró hacia abajo sintiéndose culpable "¿...puedes culparme...? después de toda la pelea que tuvimos..."

Él se sintió mal con solo recordarlo. Su preocupación lo había hecho olvidarlo completamente y pensar sobre eso, le hacía sentir que todo esto era su culpa.

Y después de todo lo que dijo e hizo apenas unas horas atrás, se sintió incluso peor.

Así que, sin ningún tipo de aviso él tomó el rostro de su hermana con ambas manos para examinarla. Ella estaba extrañada por su repentino movimiento pero no dijo ni una palabra, no solo por lo indescriptiblemente incómoda que se sentía ni por las ganas repentinas de querer acurrucarse a su lado, sino porque de verdad le agradó la calidez de sus manos en su rostro. Ella cerró sus ojos tratando de evitar su mirada e ignorar el curioso sentimiento en su estómago, el cual estaba haciendo que sus mejillas se sintieran aún más cálidas. El chico frunció las cejas culpablemente, sus sospechas desafortunadamente eran correctas, ella estaba casi congelándose.

Y pensar que si su orgullo hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, la hubiera dejado pasar toda la noche ahí con nada más que un suéter ligero y un vestido. Seguía diciéndose que ahora todo estaba en el pasado, todo lo que importaba era que la había encontrado sana y salva. Se quitó su chamarra y la pasó cuidadosamente alrededor de su hermana, colocándola sobre sus hombros. Ella le dio una extraña mirada, en respuesta a tal gesto amoroso, viniendo de quien la llamó una 'completa idiota y engreída' hace poco tiempo. Él notó la forma en que ella lo veía y suspiraba, porque estaba rindiéndose al tratar de seguir molesto, ¿a quién engañaba? simplemente no podía.

"Okay, debemos llevarte de vuelta a casa ¿de acuerdo?" Mientras lentamente pasaba su bazo por sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda. Él la miró a los ojos, casi como si le pidiera permiso para tocarla. Y claro, ¿quién mejor que Phoebe para leer sus ojos?

Ella asintió mientras pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciéndole más fácil poder cargarla. Una vez que estaba acomodada en sus brazos, él se paró cuidadosamente y empezó a caminar de vuelta a casa. Finalmente no hubo necesidad de correr por todo Hidenville, todo desesperado tratando de encontrar a su gemela, y que en lugar de eso decidió caminar tranquilamente. Por unos segundos ella disfrutó del momento, Max era cálido y gentil. Y por raro que parezca, se sintió segura con él. Pero pronto el momento se perdió cuando ambos se encontraron sin nada de qué hablar, y el silencio pronto se volvió sobrecogedor.

La súper heroína colocó su cabeza en el hombro de su salvador y solo se quedó viéndolo, analizando sus rasgos faciales. Nunca había hecho eso antes, ¿sus ojos siempre habían sido tan claros? Definitivamente eran más claros que los de ella, mientras que su iris era café oscuro (igual que su cabello), el suyo era casi de color avellana. También tenía un fuerte mentón, que se veía tan bien con su piel uniforme y...

"¿Qué estás viendo?"

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Max la descubrió mirándolo. De pronto, se sintió extremadamente avergonzada, bajó la mirada para esconder el color rojizo de sus mejillas.

"Y...yo..." tartamudeó "lo siento... por... todo" se disculpó, más por cambiar de tema pero en verdad lo sentía. El miró hacia ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa "¿crees que no te habría buscado en la biblioteca, el museo, con Wong y en casa de Cherry antes de venir aquí, si no te hubiera perdonado ya, boba?" Le dijo bromeando. Ella dejó salir un leve suspiro, que casi sonó como una risa y dejó sus labios separados ligeramente.

"¿De verdad fuiste a todos esos lugares?"

Él asintió.

Una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica "Gracias por encontrarme" le dijo sinceramente "De verdad lo siento"

"Y... supongo que siento haberte dicho que usaras un lápiz adhesivo en vez de un lápiz labial..." Él se rió entre dientes tratando de suavizar el momento.  
"Y siento haberte llamado idiota" Le dijo ella riéndose.  
"Y siento haberte llamado nerd cabeza hueca"  
"Y lamento que tus insultos sean tan incoherentes"

Fácil viene, fácil se va. Por mucho que esta frase se usara normalmente de forma negativa, esta vez significaba que el incómodo momento que flotaba alrededor de los gemelos se había ido tan rápido como apareció. Se rieron juntos, burlándose de todo lo que se habían dicho con un odio apasionado, apenas un par de horas antes. Toda la tensión se había olvidado completamente. Ellos sabían que no sería la última vez que discutirían así, honestamente, estaba lejos de ser la última. Pero también estaba lejos de ser su última reconciliación.

Porque así es como funcionaba en Max y Phoebe su cosa de gemelos. Pelear, gritarse, y fingir que se odiaban el uno al otro, hasta que inevitablemente necesitaran uno del otro. Cosa que siempre acababa pasando. Se atraían entre sí como imanes. El por qué pasaba eso era otro misterio.

Tal vez todas sus peleas eran solo para encubrir algo más...

Tal vez era su forma de dejar salir el extraño sentimiento que tenían cuando estaban juntos.

O para disminuir la inexplicable tensión que siempre había entre ellos.

Para ignorar esas miradas que no podían evitar darse el uno al otro.

o tal vez...

Probablemente solo era otra cosa de gemelos.


End file.
